Stuck In The Moment
by Randomer06
Summary: Izzie Stevens is in love with the one guy she knows she can't have. What will happen?


**Title:**_**Stuck In The Moment**_

**Author: ****Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)**

**Rating: R (14+)**

**Pairings: mainly Alex/Izzie (lexzie)  
><strong>

**Premise: ** _Izzie Stevens is in love with the one guy she knows she can't have. What will happen?_**  
><strong>

**Warning: **_End of Season 3 (Before all the George/Izzie and Alex/Rebecca stuff.). __**One-Shot.**_**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>Izzie Stevens woke up early one morning. The sun was creeping in through the slightly open blinds. Izzie rolled over to face the centre of the bed which was again empty, like it had been for at least the last 6 months. Izzie sighed at the thought of being alone every morning she woke up, hoping that one day the guy of her dreams would be lying there, watching her whilst she slept and waiting for her to wake up.<p>

She finally decided to crawl from the warmth of her bed and to get dressed for work, which would fill at least 10 hours of her day. She pulled on a long sleeved top and some of her comfortable jeans, it's not like she'd get to wear them for long seeing as soon as she got to the hospital she would have to change into her light blue scrubs.

Izzie headed downstairs and grabbed a piece of cold pizza from Meredith who just so happened to be searching for food which was at least edible for her to eat for breakfast seeing as Alex had used the last of the decent food available and had left for work already so that he could get the decent cases, or was it to avoid Izzie?

Meredith and Izzie headed to work, talking about tequila and men, two of the hot topics between them. As always, Izzie's answer was that she hadn't been on a date in months and had no man in her life, love life anyway. What she didn't tell Meredith is that she still had a soft spot in her heart for a certain guy she'd messed about but still seemed to come crawling back, until one day he just didn't seem bothered about her anymore, and that's when she realised he was the one she wanted, the one she couldn't have.

"Izzie, hurry up. We're already running late!" Meredith cursed as she shouted across the car park at a very slow pacing Izzie, who happened to be in a world of her own.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, sounding slightly unsure of what she had just said.

Izzie ran across the car park as fast as she could towards the locker room and got changed, ready for the busy day ahead, the one filled with minor procedures, code blues, death and happiness, for the rollercoaster of today.

"You okay?" George asked Izzie as he noticed something wasn't right about her.

"Yeah."

"You're lying. You can tell me. I'm your best friend." He said as he sat down on the bench in front of her locker as she shut it and locked it up, then joining him on the bench.

"Fine. I still have feelings for this one guy. What do I do? What do I say? Is it meant to hurt that he doesn't seem to want me anymore?"

"Just tell him how you feel. Alex may be covering up his feelings for you now, seeing as you've turned him down so many times. Just talk to him."

"How'd ya know it's Alex?"

"Because the relationship between you and Alex is always there. It's always up and down like a yoyo. On one minute, off the next..."

"Okay. That's enough, I get the picture. So I should just talk to him?"

"Go for it." George smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks George" Izzie said hugging him then heading off in the opposite direction. Izzie would wait until she bumped into Alex, rather than hunt him down. Work would have to come first.

5 hours of running up and down the corridors of Seattle Grace Hospital really did tire a woman out, especially when they had stayed awake all night trying to sort out their feelings. Izzie headed to one of the on-call rooms for a little rest. Izzie opened the door slowly, sticking her head in to see if anyone was already in it. It just so happened there wasn't so Izzie headed over to one of the beds. She'd only been in there a matter of seconds when Alex burst through the door. Izzie looked over to him and smiled.

"Alex. I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Iz. I'm not in the mood." He mumbled.

"I need to get it off my chest. Just listen..."

"I said I'm not in the mood, okay?" he yelled.

Izzie sat there for a seconds in silence before going against what he said and talking to him, just like George said to do.

"I know now that I need you, Alex. I think I'm in love with you. I think it's always been you. I just got too involved with Denny and convinced myself I loved him just so I could get over the fact you hurt me so bad. I did love him, just not like how I love you..."

"Look, Iz. We both know it can't work. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt and I don't want it to be you. I've hurt you before. I can't let it happen again."

"But..."

"You don't want to let go! I've let go, and it hurt, Iz. It hurt a hell of a lot but I still did it. Now it's your turn."

"I know can't love me here!"

"Then why talk about it?" he yelled.

"Because here's hoping you'll turn around and tell me I'm wrong, that you can love me here."

"We've just been so through much. We can't make it work. Believe me, I wish we could, just not here."

"I wish we had another time, I wish we had another place but everything we have is stuck in the moment. There's nothing my heart can do to fight with time and space because I'm still stuck in the moment with you."

"Iz..."

"Just because this cold, cruel world says we can't be, we both have the right to disagree and I'm not with it. I don't wanna be so old and gray, reminiscing about these better days, but convince just telling us to let go, so we'll never know."

"Yeah, we'll never know. Simple as that! For God sake, Iz. I waited and you didn't want me, so I moved on. You should too." Alex said as he got up and left the on-call room and left Izzie alone.

"So much for speaking to him."She mumbled to herself, sitting alone with her face in her hands, regretting she'd said anything at all. She'd lost Alex for good now, and that was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. He was the one guy she'd really loved, the one guy she'd marry and have kids with, the one guy she'd want to take to show her mom and show off her hot boyfriend to all her old school friends and make them jealous. She'd lost the opportunity now.

Izzie stepped up away from the bed and exited the on-call room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Izzie Stevens woke up early one morning. The sun was creeping in through the slightly open blinds. Izzie rolled over to face the centre of the bed which Alex Karev happened to be sleeping in, like he had been for at least the last 6 months. Izzie smiled at the thought of being with him every morning she woke up, hoping that every day the guy of her dreams would be lying there, watching her whilst she slept and waiting for her to wake up.<em>

"_Good morning." He whispered to her, leaning in to kiss her._

"_Good morning to you too, babe."_

"_It's always a good morning with you laying beside me, babe"_

"_I think I agree" She winked at him, kissing him back and pulling herself on top of him._

"_And what's brought this on?" he asked, surprised at her morning greeting._

"_Thank you for giving us another go. Thank you for telling me you loved me back that day in the on-call room rather than just walking out and leaving me alone."_

"_Well, if I'd of left we wouldn't be like this. We wouldn't be happy. I'm only ever happy when I'm around you." He smiled up at her._

"_I love you. Just never leave me." She smiled at him._

"_Back at you, babe. I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much."_

"_I love you so much, babe." She said placing her head on his chest as he brushed her hair out of her face._

"_I love you too much" he whispered once more into her ear, making her smile._

"_Thank God that was just a dream." She thought to herself as she laid there with her guy, encircled in his arms, just the way it should be._


End file.
